


Bonds

by princesszavi1



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Norse Religion & Lore, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Awesome Pepper Potts, BAMF laufey, F/M, Family Drama, Fluff and Angst, Good Laufey (Marvel), Kid Fic, Kid Loki and Kid Thor (Marvel), Laufey's Good Parenting (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Feels, M/M, Parent Tony Stark, Pepper Potts Feels, Poor Loki (Marvel), Poor Tony, Supernatural Elements, Team as Family, Teen Hela, Thor Feels (Marvel), Tony Feels, Women Being Awesome, keep them to yourself, no hurtful comments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24996736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesszavi1/pseuds/princesszavi1
Summary: Tony stark (former) playboy, billionaire, ingenious scientist and also Iron man finds himself thrust into the world of royals, politics, espionage and assassinations.He finds himself caring for his two yr old son Loki Laufey son and a whole lot of drama ensues with step brothers, evil sisters and undead gods dropping by time to time. Who is this blonde pint sized kid kidnapping his precious baby and why is Pepper cackling at a distance.
Relationships: Loki & Thor (Marvel), Loki/Thor (Marvel), Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, past Laufey / Tony stark
Comments: 15
Kudos: 61





	1. friends

**Author's Note:**

> interlude chapters are for those who can't wait for thorki moments and they are the what ifs and maybes set in different worlds revolving around this story line. 
> 
> They are not spoilers. just alternate endings thrown out there for the readers pleasure.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This fic is inspired by " this river's full of lost sharks." fic by greatunironic. on ao3.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story begins 8 months after the Ironman 1 movie. Tony has changed but he has lot to learn.

“ Tony, Tony, wake up. Agent Coulson is here to see you.”  
“ Sir, this an emergency. S.H.I.E.L.D is trying to hack into our servers. Initiating sequence 10000908FG78A. All suits standby. Contacting Captain James Rhodes.” blared Jarvis starting the countdown at T-15.  
“ Jarvis, this is not an attack. Stop the sequence and help me with Tony.” cried Pepper smacking the genius none to gently when he remained unresponsive.  
“ Miss Pepper, Sir passed out working 36 hrs straight upgrading Mark XX. I drugged his coffee to make him take a break.” added Jarvis helpfully.

“ Miss Pepper, perhaps we should move him and wait for him to be awake when the time comes.” said Agent Coulson standing at bedroom door.

“ I am afraid you will have to go through me before I let you kidnap Sir.” growled Jarvis.

“ Jarvis, Its okay. Stand down. Everything's good and dandy. I got this.” wheezed Rhodey skidding to a halt with his hands on knees trying to catch his breath.

“ Ah Mr Rhodes, every nice to see you. I hope you have been briefed.” smiled Agent Coulson as if nothing was amiss.

“ Pepper pack a bag. There is a quinjet waiting for us outside and I will handle this.” said Rhodey gently pushing Pepper into the closet.

“ Jarvis, this will take care of all your concerns. For extra measure I will also take the bracelets and Ironman suitcase.” said Rhodey pressing the code to unlock the bracelets while holding out a pen drive for Jarvis.

“ Very well Mr Rhodes. I will leave Sir in your care. Agent Coulson.” said Jarvis after a few seconds.

“ Well Agent, what are you waiting for. He is all yours.” said Rhodey grabbing the suitcase and making way to Pepper. The Agent sighed before hoisting the unconscious man over his shoulders.

“ So, will someone explain where we are going?” asked Pepper tapping her fingers in a very aggressive rhythm. 

The three men minus one snoring Tony Stark aboard quinjet looked at her ,before Agent Coulson passed her a folder with Top Secret printed on it. She looked at the file and then at the two before getting comfortable for the next few hours before flipping through the file.


	2. fire starter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pepper learns few things from Tony's past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tony is 42 at present. He was 32 yrs old when he first met Laufey. LAufey married at 23. She is 26 at this moment.

“ I am confused. Say again how did you two meet the Norwegian Queen?”asked Pepper looking at Rhodey.

“ Same way Tony meets all his lovers. Roaring drunk followed by property damage.” he chuckled.

“ Right?”

“ If you don't mind elaborating, captain.” chimed Phil Coulson surprising the other two.

“ Well this brings backs a lot of memories of past Tony and his shenanigans. I remember it was 9 maybe 10 years ago. Tony and I were in London for conference on quantum physics and wave function.” he smiled looking into the distance.

“ Tony partied hard with the royals for three days straight; remember the prince Harry incident Tony was responsible for that. He was the key speaker at the seminar which was a honor because it was the gathering of greatest minds of the era. But Tony in his Tony fashion was 3 hrs late and looked like a day old road kill.”

“ That day he hurt a lot of people's delicate sensibilities but it was nothing compared to this deadly beauty dressed in complete blue so dark it was practically black with knee length braided hair that looked so soft like a snake's underbelly. She looked like devil himself come to free us from our petty mortal lives.”

“ People were so stunned by her appearance that for a moment they forgot how she dismissed the theory and life work of some French team presenting saying even a toddler can do better. This started a full force argument between her and and people on the stage. Soon everyone in the room ganged up on her with questions, arguments and what not ; which she returns without breaking a sweat and a little smirk pissing people even more. This went on for 3 hrs before the room admitted defeat. she just smiled a haughty smile and looked at them with condescension, waving a cheerful goodbye. All the while Tony remained silent and slipped away ad mist the quite chaos.” 

“ That day was a lot of weird with grown ass men (scientists) trying to jump of the roof and few claiming temporary insanity. It always weird when geniuses loose their shit man.”

“ I went searching for Tony only to find him drinking with this no name fire starter. They were having a good laugh at the expense of others and soon they hit it off only to wake up in the same bed.”

“ While this was going on back at the Buckingham a different chaos erupted. Their Norwegian retinue was missing a 16 year raven head princess and war was looming on their heads if she wasn't found soon.”

“ I knew Tony truly fucked up this time. When i reached his hotel room my heart sinked seeing them both half naked sleeping peacefully. The princess looked so pale and young out of her black laces and collars.” 

“ I dragged Tony out of the bed with a hundred scenarios running through my head. Whe.....”

“ our voices woke her up. she glared at Rhodey then proceeded to throw up on me before falling asleep.” concluded Tony with a nasally voice.

“ Tony you are awake! Are you okay when did you wake up?” cried Pepper rushing to him.

“ Pepper I am fine. Just a bit dehydrated.” he said catching her flailing arms in a hug kissin her cheek.

“ Yo, captain why are you airing out my dirty laundry in front of Pepper. And Pepper nothing happened between us that day.” quipped Tony half glaring at Rhodey.

“ Sorry man. Not my fault. They bullied me into this.” replied Rhodey raising his arms in surrender.

“ Tony sit down. Agent Coulson do you have kitchen or a pantry.” motherhenned Pepper adjusting the falling blankets around his shoulders. 

“ That doesn't explain how you became friends.” said Coulson hopping they will get on with the story.

“ After we sobered her up and told her we need to her back to the palace. She introduced herself as Princess Laufey of Norway and she cheerfully blackmailed us into being her friends/ chauffeur/ party planners to which we reluctantly agreed to. She became a regular fixture in the Stark parties every spring bringing fun, danger and genius. You know she wrote half the Jarvis code in a single night. I think she used me to get away from the stifling royal life and in time we came to genuinely like each other. The fun ended when she turned 21 and her brother eloped with a commoner making her the next in line for the crown. I was invited to her marriage 3 years ago and that was the last I saw her. ” said Tony with a little sincere smile. 

“ Is that the reason why you slept with her on her wedding night in the wedding bed no less.” accused Coulson calmly.

“ Tony, how could you?” 

“ IN the wedding bed.”came the angry voices of his best friend and lover.

“ Hey, that was confidential information. How did you know Agent. Were you lurking in the corners and doing shady dealings in the alleys.” snapped Tony.

At the indifferent look from the said man and twin glowering looks from the other two he relented saying,

“ See first of all this was 3 years ago and back then I was having a good winning streak. Jarvis was up and running. The company sales were at record high and investors were happy then the sudden pending nuptials of Laufey hit me pretty hard. You see even if nothing happened that night we still flirted with each other there was this light petting session on her 20th birthday.”  
At the angry hiss from Pepper, Tony raised his hands saying; “ Oh come one , did you see her picture with all that milky white skin pale as a moon ,silky raven black hair, long ass legs and those big emerald Bambi eyes. One coy look from her and Pepper you will sleep with her in a heart beat. The marriage was nothing but year old ass shit what with her marrying a 65 yr old Odin for legitimacy of her claim to the throne. It was just shitty that Odin cornered her leaving her with no choice than to marry him.”

“ She found me during the reception and pushed me into an alcove with teary eyes hinting how she never felt the touch of a man and Surprise surprise I find that i may have a slight Virginity Kink. In a way I was doing the people of Norway a service by sleeping with her, just the thought of that old and fat as cow Odin on top of her failing to get an erection was enough to convince me to take her then and there.”

“ Oh I might have tagged along to her honey moon and we spent a week in the hotel never coming out. But that was before all in the past now I have eyes only for Pepper and I will never cheat on her.” finished Tony with a grand flourish. 

“ Stop Tony, you are not convincing as you think.” said Pepper making him wilt slightly.

“ We all known what a man slut you were. No need to give excuses.” Tony opened his mouth but clicked it shut when Pepper turned away.

“ So What's with this beating Tony up reminiscing about old flings. If you will excuse me I have much better things to do. Why are we in quin jet?” Tony asked faking his usual cheer.

“ We are an hour away from the royal airfield of Norway. Here is briefing of the situation so far.” replied Coulson throwing an folder to Tony.

“ What Norway? Did Odin finally kick the bucket or Did Laufey banish him to marry Brunhilde?” he joked. Seeing their glum expressions, he looked at the file flipping through it at record speed only to pause at a sentence.

“ Laufey is.......... dead. I have a 2yr old son.” he whispered. He did not registered Pepper holding his hand or the single tear drop slipping down his cheek.


	3. revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> new information is revealed. Things get started.

“ What do you mean Laufey and me have a son? IS this another one of Odin's baseless allegation to dethrone Laufey.” shouted Tony Stark working up steam.

“ Well, You slept with her on her wedding and the child is 2.4 yrs old. I think you can do the simple math.” replied the agent unperturbed.

“ It was a one time thing and we took precaution. Is he stooping so low for the throne that he will deny his own child. That bastard! And you, how do you fit in all this, is your pay so meager at S.H.I.E.LD that you are working part time as Odin's lap dog Agent.” he spit out the last words like he was tasting something vile.

“ Tony, you need to calm down. Lashing out won't bring her back.” cried Pepper taking his arms in her both hands gently.

“ How can I calm down Pepper, Laufey is dead, the kingdom she sacrificed everything for is in turmoil with likely chance of civil war and what for just that a power hungry old man wants to rule and enjoy absolute power. Its like Obbie all over again.” he shouted.

“ And there is a child in the mix. Oh god oh god if h..he i..iis truu..ly m...my child Odin will not hesitate to ki...l..l him the minute he becomes the king. I .. I..it h..ur..t..s, Pe..pp.” he fell into the chair holding his chest trying and falling to take in enough oxygen.

At the sight of the genius hyperventilating Rhodey rushed forward easing him into the seat making him lie down comfortably before going through the breathing exercises.

“ Its okay bub. Remember in and out nice and slow in and out.” he soothed rubbing his shoulder and making sure his friend is completely focused on him.

“ It doesn't hurt or itch Tony, loosen your grip on the arc reactor. In and out. I am here with you.”

“ Jarvis is here. So is Pepper, Dum-e and Butter fingers.”

“ We are here bud. You are home . You are safe. We are here.” 

It took over an hour for Tony to calm down before he went to find Coulson .when he found him it was clear that agent felt guilty for pushing him over the limit. The change of attitude if noticed, the others did not comment on it. Even he was for once was feeling too tired to be his usual self.

“ Mr Stark, forgive me for seeming callous about the situation we find ourselves in . It was unwise of me to treat this matter in such a airy, clinical way. This shows I have lot to learn.” said the Agent shocking Tony with his true thoughts.

“ Let me start from the very beginning to rectify the error.”

“ Two years ago, we received news of a very large scale unusual activity surrounding the Queen Laufey. We dispatched our top most agents to investigate the Queen.” 

At the groups anxious looks he added;“ What we thought was a conspiracy turned out to be an elaborate ruse played by the queen herself to lure Nick Fury and S.H.I.E.LD. It turns out she found the existence S.H.I.E.L.D; when she accidentally hacked our systems and she proposed a deal.”

“ Two years ago. Even I couldn't find you people before you contacted me. How did she accidentally find you, with you being all secret global security agency and shit.” interrupted Tony.

Coulson carried on as though he did not hear the genius; “ Her Highness proposed that S.H.I.E.L.D lend two of our best agents in return for her building us a power source with the bonus of her loyal guard to fill the spot left by our agents.” 

“Wait why does she need your agents when she is the queen. All she needs to do is command and the entire country will fall in line.” interrupted Pepper.

“ Well contrary to the public appearances, the kingdom is involved in power struggle with lords and nobles conspiring against the throne and militia groups cropping up every now and then. Things were on the verge of breaking into a full blown war when the crown prince eloped with a commoner. With the King on the sick bed and no suitable heir, the nobles started gathering power vying for the throne when a Odin, commander of the royal armies and King's right hand man; a man with no noble blood who rose to power solely on his hard work and ambition put forth the thought of crowning the princess Laufey.”

“ Though the nobles opposed the every thought of female monarch, soon they agreed to the idea thinking that it will be very easy to manipulated fragile princess who spent all her days partying with pasty faced Americans. They put forth a condition that the princess should be married before she can ascend the throne gaining the throne and the princess with minimal blood shed.”

“ Though the plan was splendid at that time within two years one by one all the eligible nobles either withdrew from the race or were mysteriously found dead until none of the nobles remained. This led to conflicts and skirmishes between the crown and nobles when Odin recently widowed selflessly came forward to marry Crown princess Laufey thus securing her crown.”

“ How blind are these people? Can't they see this was Odin's plan all along ? How could they allow him near the crown?” cried Pepper outraged.

“ Yes, I agree Miss Pepper. Odin is the man of impeccable record. He posses a clear vision, is courageous, has integrity standing by the king all these years, humble because of his ordinary background with clear focus on bettering the nation as he had displayed time and time again with his careful planning and speeches. He is the crowd's favorite and even the nobles begrudgingly respect him. He has the charisma and visage of a perfect ruler. He had the loyalty of the army, the commoners and nobles. He made himself indispensable. There is no evidence pointing that he might be anything other than what he shows the public. Even when he became the king consort, he never once showed his true desire.”

“ Even when his Queen eloped with Tony he was the one who silenced the servants and kept the whole matter away from the public eye. Even more when Laufey gave birth to the crown prince he recognized the child as his own and named him Loki. He treated Loki the same as he treated his other two children. He made sure all of the child's needs are met. He was a perfect Father and perfect consort.The only spot in his otherwise perfect record is his emancipated 16 yr old daughter Hela. Even then people take his side with sympathy saying it highly impossible to care for a motherless child and have a shining career.”

“ In spite all of these Her highness was convinced that there is something sinister lurking in his shadows. It is impossible that a mere commoner rose in ranks to become chief commander but to marry the Queen it was unthinkable. Living with him Queen Laufey saw the cracks in his otherwise perfect facade and she slowly solved the puzzle of the great Odin one piece at a time. To only discover that he had all the staff of the palace under his spell. Except for a few handful, all the other members of her Castle have become loyal to him even before he became the King consort. It made her wonder if her father, the late King was truly sick or poisoned. This made her fear for her own child and she became really desperate until she found S.H.I.E.L.D.”

“ Director Fury and Queen Laufey made a deal, hunting down the perpetrators and protecting the assets has become S.H.I.E.L.D 's priority. Though we made great strides in eliminating the threats we were never able to catch the mastermind.”

“ Meanwhile the two agents she requested become care takers for her infant son. Though unconventional choice because of his gender, Clint Spicer took up the charge of caring for the infant Prince Loki Laufeyson. When the prince started talking at age of 15 months, a woman named Skye Nugent joined the staff as the young prince's governess. The two additions are highly praised for they have a distinguished background of child raising for the aristocracy all through the Europe, Middle east and ASia. At the very moment they remain by the prince's side protecting him from the shadows.”

“ But in other life these two are highly trained agents that are know for completing the impossible missions. I assure you it was Her highness Laufey picked them and S.H.I.E.L.D did not interfere in any way.”

“ Suddenly 2 days ago we received a signal from Queen Laufey to meet us in Russia, by the time we reached the secure location it was high up in flames with the firefighters and locals working tirelessly to bring the flames under control. Our experts have confirmed the charred remains found belonged to the Queen.” 

“ Through a little behind the scenes manipulation, we created the perfect back ground story for the Queen's presence in the foreign land and through the Russian officials the wold was sent to Norway. As of now, Odin the King consort will make the announcement of Queen Laufey's death for the world.” 

“ And I, as directed by the late Queen Laufey will carry out her final wish of making sure her heir reaches his father's side safely.” said Agent Phil solemnly. He opened his brief case to hand the genius the last of his files and a sealed envelope with Laufey's royal seal on it.

“ Here is her will and DNA evidence to back her claim. A letter penned by the queen herself only for your eyes Mr. Stark.”


	4. tony's heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony's Pov

“ A letter penned my Her highness Laufey for your eyes only, Mr Stark.”

Tony looked at the files and envelope in Coulson's hand.

He thought back to what he was doing a few hours ago. He realized how foolish he was to freak out at having a cat jump at him in the tower's green house. Thinking he was getting lax in Tower security if a critter could easily get in. He remembered upgrading Jarvis security systems adding another firewall for obvious reasons then going to work on Mark XVIII which soon led to beginning of Mark XIX falling asleep somewhere at Mark XX.

While he cowered and hid from the world in his haven the earth did not stop spinning nor did people stop hurting. He was foolish to think everything will be fine as long as he was in his safe space. He wondered when he became such a coward but knew deep down he was always one, It was just that he was a very good actor and no one knew better except for her with her easy acceptance (a mere child when compared to him ).A smirking partying rich brat will attract less attention that a self loathing billionaire.

He thought back to all the cool, insane and frankly stupid feats of his past self and wondered how he was not dead before his thirties. It brought back so many memories of drunken shenanigans, the blazing memories of bright green eyes and devilish mouth. Oh how he wanted her and hated himself for always wanting the one thing that was never his. He could have her by his side, under him but she was far far way and never meant to his. he could lash out and throw tantrums but she was never his. He could only look at her and bask in her gaze when she humored him. Yes she humored him a man twice her age drawn to her like a moth to the flame only knowing tragedy lies ahead. 

He remembered the day when she was informed to return home how he raged, spit insults and destroyed their bed room while she sat calmly on their bed in all her glory. How she quietly cleaned up the mess when he done, making him feel ashamed and helpless for losing his temper. How she bore all the burden never leaning on him or asking for help. How he refused to talk to her even as he drove her to the airport white knuckled failing to see her trembling beside him.

How he spent the next two years spiraling deeper and deeper desperate for an out but secretly hoping for a quick end. And who comes to his rescue, this devil eyed raven headed witch dunking him repeatedly in the freezing Baltic until he promises to clean up his mess. She was always there at his lowest and the best; bearing witness never judging. She was the pillar, the solid foundation for his being always present but never seen, consuming his entire life. She was there when he built his greatest achievement J.A.R.V.I.S and she was there when he drunkenly built a tap dancing robot that can turn a hot blooded sailor red faced and shamed. 

HE remembered receiving her wedding invitation and getting roaring drunk waking up in a Vegas's prison facing a disappointed Rhodey and faint memories of property damage like never seen or heard before.

Attending her wedding, Jesus her wedding. Seeing her pale white skin clad in a green wedding gown made him want to break something. How he wished it was him beside her. How desperately he wanted to get drunk and make a scene only to find himself silenced and aching with her single glance. And when she found him at the reception how hard he had to control himself from kissing her and how cruel she was to propose they spend the night. How fast his heart thumped at the idea of whisking her away and having her all to his greedy self (locked away from the rest of the world). Only for her to shatter his dreams the next day. How she toyed with his feelings inviting him to her honey moon only to go back to that vile man afterwards. She is the only who can inspire such never ending devotion and twisted greedy hurt in him. 

And now now, how dare she claim to have his child. He wonders how can one be so cruel baiting a man with his one impossible dream only to stomp on the possibility every single time; and for the man to still love her and forgive her. He knew he will forgive even if she took a gun to his head. But there was one thing and one thing he will never forgive her. Leaving him to places he couldn't follow. How can he do that when he has always been a coward and a fool. 

Their child, the memento of his love, his greed, his failures, his regrets; he could not bring himself to look at him. The boy a mere baby looked so angelic and pure in-spite of being the cluster of their love , indifference and helplessness. He looked just like his love; wide green eyes with specks of blue mixed in, raven black hair and pale milky skin. It was like he offended some god begging for a morsel of Laufey's heart that they cursed him with a child resembling that which he could never attain.


	5. pepper

“ Tony, Phil says we will be landing soon.” said Pepper sitting beside him looking worried yet waiting patiently for him to open up.

“ I am, I .. I don't know how I feel. Its feels sudden and I can't...” the genius tried, failing to make her understand the well of emotions he is experiencing.

“ Its okay, Tony. I understand. It is always difficult for you to express because you feel too much or too little. We get it. Take as much time as you need.” she offered silently rubbing his shoulders.

“ Pepper. There is no time. I have a child who needs me and look at me Pepper do I look like someone who can care for a child. I kill plastic Plants for fucks sake, Pepper. How I be responsible for a living breathing little human? And he looks nothing like me. Why will he want to live with me ?  
What if I damage him like Howard? I imagine a million scenarios and all of them show him either hurt or damaged or god forbid dead.” he cried desperately.

“ You need to stop that genius brain for yours from firing off and just think with your heart. I will be there with you so will J.A.R.V.I.S. Rhodey will drop by from time to time so will Coulson. We will hire the best nannies and caretakers.”

“ From what I learned of the Queen so far, she would never entrust you with her baby prince if she didn't believe in you. I trust you Tony. Even Coulson trusts you, he would have never contacted us if he felt that it is a unwise decision.” she said uncurling his clenched fingers. 

She lifted the picture of the baby prince tracing his features with her long thin fingers saying ,“ The baby has your mouth, Tony. Look at that adorable pout. It looks better on his face than yours.” she laughed making him break out into the same pout which soon turned into a watery smile.

“ See his eyes, they resemble your mother's.All you need is to look and you will find what you are searching for. He is beautiful; Tony. Even though I never met him I feel myself falling in love with this adorable princeling the more I look at him .I am sure you feel the same deep down.I will always be there to look after my boys.” she whispered teary eyed feeling her heart go out for the men in her life.

“ I am willing to bet a whole 12% that the baby is a genius and in no time you will be struck together all day in the lab only for me to yell and threaten with donuts to come out. I am pretty sure he is bratty, mischievous, head strong, kind and thoughtful. I think no child of yours can be anything but perfect. Laufey's deal with the devil might be popping out adorable little angels.” she half sniffled and half laughed making the genius smile.

“ More like little black vampires, one look and you are slave for life.” he joked making her cry even more.

“ Pepper, I love you.” he said hugging her tightly; each of them taking strength from the other.

“ I love you Tony.” she sighed into his neck.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	6. laufey's world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> part 1

Dear Tony,

Too soon. Still raw for my betrayal. Or has it been years? I don't know anymore. I am writing this from delivery bed because our son refuses to be born. Our son you ask. Yes another secret I have kept from you.

Three months after our final goodbye I felt the first stirrings of a child within me. That day I understood how precarious of a situation I was living in all my life. I never felt more afraid and uncertain in my entire life but I knew I will do everything I can to make sure my child lives a free and carefree life. 

Tony, please believe me when I say I have never planned for this outcome. That fateful night I was ready to give up everything to be with you. When I am by your side I am free to be myself, Laufey; the silver tongued devil. I felt free of all expectations and judgement being a princess, a king's daughter and future royal advisor the world has pinned upon my being. You mean more to me than the crown, the people and Ymir himself. I would gladly turn my back on them if you would have me. I would happily burn all the bridges to be by your side. I love you Tony. I have loved you since I first saw you in London 7 years ago and I knew by Ymir that you are the one for me.

But something changed. Something changed that night that made me reconsider my decision. My niece was born that night and I was afraid. I was afraid what Odin will do to her if I leave. I am afraid to thrust her into a life where she is turned into a doll and kept to suit his whimsy. I am afraid how far my nation will stoop for their gain. I had to protect her even if it meant sacrificing my heart.

Can you imagine the devil Laufey brought so low by a mere infant. Can you see the pattern. Me bowing down to fates for a mere child. The irony. So I broke your heart that day and willing went back to my jailers.

Tony. You may think I am being dramatic. Tell me tell you a story. This is the story of my nation and my creation. This is the story that is my pride and damnation.


	7. interlude into the future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter takes far far into the future. just a small glimpse into Loki and Thor's love life in an parallel world to this story.
> 
> Siffy is a Black and orange Norwegian forest cat. It belongs to Loki.  
> NOTE*****  
> interlude chapters are for those who can't wait for thorki moments and they are the what ifs and maybes set in different worlds revolving around this story line. 
> 
> They are not spoilers. just alternate endings thrown out there for the readers pleasure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a dream where Thor picks on the one he loves. Loki and thor were sitting in the sand box and Thor smashes loki's sand castle and grin when he starts crying. 
> 
> I wrote this to satisfy my dream. tell me how you like it. suggestions and prompts are welcome.

“ So you are telling you trashed my locker, burnt all my books, stole my gym shorts and pushed me down the stairs because let me get this straight you like me. No, you love me.” worded Loki carefully massaging his forehead glaring at the blonde before him.

“ Yes, that is all correct. You missed the part where I spread rumor that you had herpes so the other students would avoid you. will you go out with me.” the blonde added cheerfully.

“ Aunt Pepper, do you have any of father's old weapons lying around.” asked Loki searching the cupboards.

“ Loki sweety, Calm down. He didn't mean that. Give him a chance to explain. This is a misunderstanding. Thor's yet to fully learn English.” Pepper tried stopping the 16 yr old from his homicidal rage.

“ Lady Pepper, I assure you there is no misunderstanding. I am fully aware of my actions. I must tell you I did all I could for obtaining Loki's love.” said Thor with an oblivious smile.

“ I am merely following in the foot steps of wise people before me like my father. Does it not remind you of the saying we only hurt the people we love. So I did everything to make my love suffer and suffer he did greatly. Thus I knew I was right in choosing Loki as my eternal love.” mused the 19 year old leaving her dazed.

A loud thwack followed by two teens clawing and attacking each other stunned Pepper out of daze. Its took two hours of her's, Clint, Nat and Tony's combined efforts to make Loki let go of Thor's hair. It left them winded and the teens with colorful bruises all over.

Thor was covered in scratch marks, two broken ribs and black eyes which refused to stay open while Loki was relatively unscathed with only a bruised cheek and a limp. Tony congratulated his son while Nat and Clint pointed out mistakes for him to do better the next time. Pepper was left to call an ambulance for the blonde while others went their merry way.

\--------------------------------------------------

“ Loki, please let me in. I only did want father taught us.” whined Thor from the corridor by Loki's door.

“ Thor, Your father is a war criminal and was put to death. How could you even think of copying him.” asked Brunhilde sitting by his side with a stolen bottle.

“ But Step Mother Laufey keeps him in the palace and people always talk about him.” he cries thumping at the door with his bandaged arm.

“ Yeah on a pike and people spit on him and take his name in vain. Idiot.” hissed the Valkyrie slapping him on his head.

\------------------------------------------------------

“ Loki, did Queen Laufey not say to forgive people you love. Like she forgave my father Odin for imprisoning her.” the blonde pleaded a sleepy Loki eating his breakfast.

“ Mother said she will make you sleep with the fishes if you touch me again.” replied Loki emptying the contents of his bowl on the poor blonde.

\----------------------------------------------------------

“ Loki, surely uncle Helblindi must have spoken up in my defense?” tried Thor swimming up to Loki.

“ Uncle Helblindi issued an arrest warning on your name.” breathed Loki dunking him repeatedly in the pool.

\----------------------------------------------------------

“ Surely, mama Frigga must have read you bed time stories of forgiveness.” said Thor wistfully giving his best puppy look.

“ Countess Frigga passed away before I was even born.” said the brunet gently unhooking Siffy's sharp claws from Thor's arms.

\---------------------------------------------------------

“ Thor, quit it before Stark kills you in your sleep. Loki doesn't like you in that way.” said Balder bandaging Thor's bruised ribs.

“ But he is my second love and precious son of my first love Laufey.” he smiled a dopey smile.

“ He is your brother and heir to throne. There is no way you can stay together.” 

“Step brother. I knew the moment I saw lovely baby Loki that he was too pretty to be my father's child.” he said 

“ You pervert, panting after my innocent baby when he just a tiny baby. I will kill you before you taint my baby with your perverse ways.” cried Tony slamming him to the ground.

“ Papa, Stop. Loki doesn't like us fighting.” cried Thor dodging Tony's fists.

“ Who are you calling Papa? You dumb blonde. I will rather marry Loki off to Steve before I let you anywhere near him. If not for Hela begging me I would have shipped you off to Alcatraz. Stay away from my baby. ” wheezed Tony grappling with the blonde.

“ Papa.”

“ Tony.” came the shocked cries of Loki and Pepper before he was bodily dragged away from the blonde. He wheezed before righting himself cursing scotch for aching bones and decreased lung capacity. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

“ Norns, why do test my love? What have I done to deserve this way ? Why do make me waste away while my love is being deceived by that evil black eyed witch?” shouted Thor at white hospitals walls delirious,'

“ Shut up Thor. Loki is out with Hela.” snapped the Queen looking at her step son wondering where they went wrong. Perhaps it was when she dropped him when he was 2 or that other time when he fell from the roof. Yes definitely the roof.

“ But mama Laufey, big sister is a witch. I have seen her hypnotize people with her crazy eyes. Our baby Loki doesn't stand a chance. I have to go save him.” he shouted in the same loud voice.

“ Yes, Yes Thor. You can go save him right after your nap.” she soothes upping his dose of morphine.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

“ Loki love. Will you kiss my boo boo better.” asked Thor from where he lay after pushing his date into the ocean.

“ Thor, What have YOU done! Oh my god Darcy, Are you alright!” the brunette cried out jumping in.

“ But LOOOKKKI, my fingers Huurrrt.” whined only to be kicked by the royal guard.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

“ Oh mighty Ymir. Oh might Ran. Grant me your powers. Let that hateful woman loose her eyebrows.” prayed Thor lighting an incense.

“ Shut up Thor. We are trying to sleep here.” shouted the drunk Valkyrie.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

“ KYAAAAh. Get away You PPERRVV.” cried Darcy flinging the night lamp at the intruder.

“ What Darcy are you all right?” shouted Loki coming out of the bathroom switching on the light.

“ Loki my doll. Why are you in her room.” 

“ What have YOU DONE EVIL WITCH. YOU STOLE MY PRECIOUS BABY'S INNOCENCE.”

“ YOU CHARLATAN, I CHALLENGE YOU TO HOLmGANG.” cried Thor pointing fingers furiously at the Darcy.

“ Good night Thor.” said Loki calmly kicking him out and closing the door to his face.

“ LOKKKI, LOOOKIII, open the DOOOR. How about we share your bed. Me and that woman. Please Loki.” cried Thor banging on the door.


	8. end-laufey's world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> here it is. part two of laufey's world.  
> warning I screwed up. I tried salvaging it but failed. 
> 
> contain story telling which may offend some people as I did in my last story. If i do plzz don't post it in the comment.
> 
> Ymir is a existence of light ( purity and goodness) and his children who are created from his flesh are also light . Odin and his brothers are born from Nidhogg's filth drenched in pus from Ymir's toe (also unwanted filth) so they are evil and darkness. The vanir were children of Dwarves and Elves. They did not receive Ymir's essence directly so they fell prey to Odin's evil schemes very easily.  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some of the new characters introduced are  
> Ymir- first progenitor of all jotnar. also called Aurgelmir.  
> Erebus- greek god of darkness.  
> Skadi(jotun)- goddess of hunting and skiing.  
> mimir- god of wisdom (jotun)  
> Angrboda- Loki's wife  
> Sigyn- Loki's other wife  
> Ginnungagap- valley where Ymir came into being.  
> Helblindi and byleistr Loki's brothers in norse.  
> Ifing river said to flow from Jotunheim to Asgard.

Dear Tony,

Too soon. Still raw from my betrayal. Or has it been years? I don't know anymore. I am writing this from delivery bed because our son refuses to be born. Our son you ask. Yes another secret I have kept from you.

Tony. You may think I am being dramatic. Tell me tell you a story. This is the story of my nation and my creation. This is the story that is my pride and damnation.

In the very beginning, when chaos had a free reign, when the Yggdrasil was void of all life. In the valley of Ginnungagap; where the ice of Niflheim met the fires of Muspelheim, the primordial giant; Ymir was born. 

A cow, Audumbla, nourished him with her milk. Audumbla was herself nourished by licking salty, rime-covered stones. She nursed him, fed him and cherished him.

As time passed she taught him of the world tree and forces ancient than the ice itself. When Ymir grew lonely she showed him how to breath life into the snow guiding his hand as he breathed life into first ice wolves of Niflheim. She showed him how to create life sacrificing his flesh and blood.

Ymir created the realms from his flesh, his blood flowed freely to form the seas and rivers. He created trees taking inspiration from the world tree.He filled the realms with all types of beasts and creatures. He hung the moon and the stars. He made the sun from the heart of Muspelheim and the clouds from the bark of Yggdrasil.

The ice wolves, the very first of his creation named him God and swore allegiance to him. On a side note,the house of Aurgelmir's ( my royal house in case you forgot) crest consists of an ice wolf.The animals flourished and coexisted as Ymir looked on. The longing for companionship lessened in Ymir as the beasts flourished but it was never truly curbed. 

The Primeval Mother warned Ymir the risk of attracting the evil Nidhogg that resided at the base of Yggdrasil. Ymir,the selfless and pure being he was with no knowledge of evil or sin let her words go unheard. But the wheel of fate started spinning with the universe bearing witness.At the base of world tree from the filth of the Nidhogg stirred a three legged, one eyed white raven. It hungered for something dark and perverse and set its sight on Ymir, starting its journey to Niflheim.

Meanwhile,Ymir was visited by the Primordial gods of the void; Chaos and Erebus. Together they impart him with knowledge of creating the Gods. By taking the ice from lowest point in Ginnungagap, combining it with flesh from his heart and a drop of Chaos essence Ymir breathed life into the first beings and called them Jotnar . Erebus combined Ymir's nail bone with his blood birthing the Eldjotnar from the Muspelheim fires. Next they created the Elves from the fresh falling snow from the highest peak of Niflheim and mixing them with Ymir's blood. Finally the dwarves are made from the stones found at the bottom of Ifing river combined with Ymir's sweat and Audumbla tears. 

For the finale all the four combined their blood with the sap of Yggdrasil along with a hair of Nidhogg resurrecting the Norns; Verdandi, Skuld and Urdr to spin the fate of Yggdrasil. I think the Norns are never dead but in state of rest or deep sleep waiting for the cycle to begin anew.

The Jotnar, the first beings took after their father Ymir. It is said that they had raised lines criss crossing their blue skin representing their position as Ymir favored children. They had red eyes and black nails and they towered over the elves and dwarves. They were embodiment of the universe. They are said to be a link between the world helping all beings and maintaining the balance. Whereas the Eldjotnar represent the freedom, the wild life and vastness of the universe. Sometime I wonder if my step daughter Hela has a Eldjotnar ancestor.

The elves were a mixed bunch who personified the nature and life. The dwarves represented the very earth, hard and back breaking with infinite creativity.The elves, dwarves and the Jotnar named Ymir their father. The valley became their cradle, where they learnt the ways of the universe and spent 9 centuries and 9 days. our sacred texts describe the cradle as a haven for gods, the ancient forces pledged an Oath to care and protect the young gods residing in the god's cradle. At the end of the nine centuries, the young gods ventured into the realms. The Jotnar settled on the realm nearest to Niflheim while the Eldjotnar stayed in Muspelheim. The Dwarves and Elves occupied the realms in the upper branches of the world tree resulting in Nidavellir and Alfheim. The realms co existed in peace and abundance for 17 centuries and 7 days.

At the same time they say the one eyed raven clawed its way to Niflheim. The Norms sent a flock of ravens to ambush the creature.When the squawks of the mishappen raven reaches Ymir, he is moved by its pitiful cries to save it. He shoos its tormentors and takes the poor raven in his care. While he is asleep the bird pecked at his toes making them swell with infection and pus. After 13 days of pecking the bulge bursts drenching the raven in pus.

From the bird covered in pus emerges three beings Odin, Vili and Ve white as the raven and equally malformed. The soft heartted Ymir inspite of the protests of the primeval mothe; cares for them and nurses them on his blood. When they shiver from the cold he places them at the top of the world tree nearer to the Sol. 

The three greedily soak up the Sol's blessings; soon their skin and hair turns an ugly pale golden color. Ymir calls for all his children and throws a feast in honor of the three. Odin ( Yes, I noticed that old Burison is named Odin and how can people be so stupid for not connecting the dots, believe me I get it and yes Tony he was born from feces, don't snicker. I know people are weird in the olden days to write that.), Vili and Ve receive gold, jewels, grains, weapons and untold riches from the gods. Ymir bestows upon them a new realm at the top of the Yggdrasil. It is said that Odin, Vili and Ve breed among themselves for exactly 13 years and 13 weeks when the realm of Asgard comes into existence. The taint of evil was inherited by every Aseir from their pro creators Odin, Vili, Ve. The plotted to lay waste to Ymir and his children.

On the other hand intermingling of the elves and dwarves results in birth of new beings called Vanir whose kingdom lies near the center of Yggdrasil.The Vanir grew lazy and pampered on their parent's love. Though they are blessed with riches, power and strength they were inferior to the gods. They never set foot in the God's cradle. They were tempted by Odin with dreams of greater power. 

Odin hanged himself from a branch of the world tree for knowledge of ending everything Ymir loved. He and his brothers ambush Ymir in the valley of Ginunngagap . Mimir,the Jotun King and god of wisdom watched the one side battle unfold from the highest peak in Niflheim as Odin and his brothers slaughter the primordial mother and Ymir. Vili and Ve get crushed to death under Ymir's mighty head as the brothers flee from his falling corpse. 

The gods rush to the valley at the news of Ymir's death. The grief stricken gods get blindsided by Odin and Vanir twins Frey and Freya; and battle ensues. Drud, the king of elves and Alfysee the dwarven Queen die in battle while Mimir's head is taken hostage. With Ymir lost and their sovereign either hostage or dead the realms become easy take for the usurpers.

The Aseir and Vanir leave war,destruction and desolation in their mad quest for absolute power. They slaughter millions and destroy entire realms. They raze the realms with undying black fire for 13 days.

The Gods unite under the leadership of Nal, son of Mimir, son of Ymir, youngest of Mimir's brood to fight Odin. The battle takes place on the banks of Ifing River. This battle will later be recounted by the mortals throughout ages as Ragnaarok the end of Gods. The battle lasted for 6 days and 6 nights. On the seventh day, as the sun rises on the horizon Nal, the last of his kind looks out and sees himself surrounded by endless corpses. He despairs and curses Odin and kin. Nal hobbles over to God's cradle hoping to die surrounded by their father's love and warmth. 

He is surprised to find a gravelly injured Ymir shedding tears of pure ice at the plight of his children.Ymir begged for forgiveness blaming himself for his children's demise. Suddenly they were surrounded by the Norns and ancient gods. They consoled Ymir showing him one last truth, the ultimate truth of life; death and destruction. They promised him that his children will be born again and this cycle will continue until nothing remains but never ending void. They ordered Ymir to sacrifice his blood and flesh to make one last being for the cycle to restart. Nal volunteered his own flesh to ease the suffering of his father.

Ymir poured his remaining essence into making a new realm which was a mix of all previous realms. He used the flesh and blood from the spear sticking out of Nal's left thigh to make two beings Angrboda and Sigyn before falling into deep slumber. 

Angrboda and Sigyn were taught the secret of life by Nal as they tended to his wound for 5 days and 5 nights. On the sixth day they ventured into the new realm. Angrboda and Sigyn are the very first of us, our fore mothers/ fathers and they resided on the new realm that we call earth.

They lived for a millennia. They gave birth to twenty score daughters and one son whom they named Aurgelmir after the primordial being Ymir. 

It is said that Aurgelmir was born at times when the world was evil and filled with hatred, when a son killed his father in greed. He; armed with a staff and short sword, along with his faithful wolf, Skadi traveled the world destroying evil, bringing peace by teaching the man kind a new way of living.He journeyed for 15 years spreading his faith and bettering the world before his journey came to an end. 

He ended his journey reaching the northern lights when the Norns payed him a visit. They come to him disguised as old croons to test his faith and good will. For 3 days and 3 nights, they send him on quests. Ask him puzzles and sang him the songs of his ancestors.When they are satisfied with him they reward him by imparting him the wisdom terrible fate that will befall all beings, Ragnarok. They tell him the tale of Ymir and urge him to find a haven similar to God's cradle for his followers, they warn him of the dangers and bless him and his future children to prevail over all evil. 

He walked a 1000 miles before he comes across a untouched lush green valley surrounded by the ocean and snow capped mountains. He brings down a virile stag and offers it to the Norns pleasing them. They bless the land, and soon the region gets flooded by his followers and believers and a whole new kingdom thrives (hidden in the mountains safe and prosperous). He married a young maiden named Farbauti and had 6 sons and 5 daughters. His eldest was named after him who is said to take after the wise Mimir. He ruled for the next 500 yrs and his descendants took after him leading their people wisely.

Over time the Kingdom flourished, prospered. The others called them Norse blessed or Norway after the Norns. The kingdom though faced with calamities, enemy invasions stood strong and survived. Time and time again we prevailed and stood stronger against our cruel and unrelenting enemies. The threat of one man, Odin cannot stop us.

I, Laufey,the Queen of Norway, the descendant of King Aurgelmir the one blessed by Norns, son of Angrboda and Sigyn made from the flesh and blood of Nal, the son of Mimir, the son of Ymir swear to prevail and emerge victorious. The fate of our world hangs in balance and it is my terrible burden to bear being born into this family. It is my duty to stop Odin and believe me when I say, I will stop him.

But I am selfish in thinking that I can spare my child from this cruel fate. I want him to live life to the fullest surrounded by love. For my selfish dreams I am dragging you into this Tony, I do this because you are the only one to ever fulfill my selfish dreams. I want you to acknowledge our child and take him as far away from my country as possible when you get this letter and realize I am no longer in this world. I want our son to grow up loved and cherished never lacking for anything. I swear Anthony Edward Stark, if you don't get your act together and be the best parent that my Loki deserves I will raise from the grave to end you. 

Take care.

Love Laufey, your silver tongued witch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> see what I did there. legends state loki and Angrboda's children brought the end of the world. This world stems from Angrboda and Sigyn who are dual sexed. They lived foreverand had a many of children and watched their children live happily.


	9. Fury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and group find more truth and things start making sense.

“ Mr Stark, we are here.” said Coulson.

“ Hey, This is not the royal airport. Where did you bring us. Agent.” said Tony taking in S.H.I.E.L.D's metal hangar housing the latest and best aircraft even money couldn't buy. 

“ Well, Look who decided to finally join us. Stark. Miss Potts, I hope you had a pleasant journey. Captain.” said Fury striding down the ramp and shaking Pepper's hand.

Tony rushed to Pepper's side snatching her hand from Fury's arm chiding her, “ Pepper, you should know better than shaking hands with the one eyed pirates. For all we know he could be monitoring us the entire time. He might slip you some virus just shaking hands.” 

“ Tony.” she hissed stomping his foot for a good measure.

“ Stark, if you are done with your childish quips, I have someone waiting to meet you.” said Fury walking away not bothering to see if the genius decided to follow or not.

The ever patient handler Coulson herded the group in passing through various corridors and metal doors before letting them inside what looked like a conference room. 

As they walked in, youngest occupant of the room jumped from her seat rushing towards the group shouting, “ TOONY. You look like three day old road kill. I had such high hopes for you; what a waste of all that genius.” hugging the genius making her nanny/cousin wince shaking his head at ill mannered brats.

“ Princess Shuri, for your info, I am at the prime of my fricking life. And it is not my fault the agent drugged me and kidnapped me from my bed.” he joked messing her hair up. 

“ What are you doing here? Did the eye patch man lure you here with candy? Don't believe a word he says, he will make you work your ass of and kick you out as soon as he is done. Such a stingy bastard. Makes me wonder why I even agreed to help him.” he said ignoring the stink eyes from other members of the room.

“ Actually she is here for you. Mr Stark and if you will settle down we can start the meeting.” said Fury from his seat. The group took seats around the round table while Tony made a show of sitting far from Fury.

“ I hope Mr Stark you have read the late Queen's letter addressed to you.” started the director and he felt a pang in his heart when he heard of him speak of Laufey in past tense. It hurt every time he thought of the recent revelations, he is sure he has a invisible bruise the size of New York which will take forever to heal if they decide to heal. He forced himself to concentrate on Fury's words knowing the director gets involved only when things are important like the end of world or some such thing. 

“ Why are they here?” interrupted Rhodey referring to Wakanda's royals.

This caught the genius attention, he tilted his head to watch Erik Killmonger who he last heard challenged T'challa for his throne and young genius princess with their grave expressions. It clicked him that they knew something he didn't and that put him on edge.

“ Captain before we get to that matter let me tell you what Laufey left out from her letter hoping to prevent gaining any unsavory attention. She entrusted me with the royal secret and responsibility to safeguard it.”

“ According to various legends passed down, Angrboda and Sigyn or Kokou and Ptah depending on which legend you take were entrusted with four stones possesing immeasurable ancient powers by the last Jotnar before they ventured onto the earth. The stones were said to be part of Nal, son of Mimir and last Jotnar and creator of all human kind and are said to posses unimaginable powers. 

With help of the stones Angrboda and Sigyn tamed the winds, plowed the land and traveled the seas. When their son, Aurgelmir set out to fight evil it is said that he was accompanied by three of his youngest sisters and their mothers entrusted them with these four stones.

After travelling the earth the three sisters choose to settled down in different parts of the world. They built altars and hid the stones, the lands blossomed under their care. The people started worshiped and hailed them as gods. As time passed they were forgotten and became characters in legends and folk lore. 

The real truth was carefully hidden by their descendants who prospered using the stone's power hidden from the rest of the world. The stones helped them build and stay ahead of the times. They became the centers of learning, wisdom, technology and living. As you can already guess Aurgelmir's stone is under the take of Norwegian royal family.

Two stones are kept secure under the royal watch of Wakanda, Japan. S.H.I.E.L.D secured the last stone from the lost city of Atlantis presently residing at bottom of Antartica. The location of the stones are passed orally from king to his heir. It is said the stone remains inactive or as the legends call it deep slumber. The terrible fate that the Norns committed to Aurgelmir is the way to use or shall we say activate the stones and commence the end of the world.

It was Laufey who helped us find and extract the stone from Atlantis. We tried experimenting on it to find a safe way of storing/disposing it but it fried all our systems and became a mini ticking nuclear bomb. We were saved in the very last second when the queen calmed it down and since then it is in a vegetating state. 

We were able to establish the fact that the stones are living breathing things and respond only to the royals involved. We brought in Princess Shuri to fill in when Operation Loki commenced 42 hrs prior. From what we have gathered so far and from King T'challa ; we have come to the conclusion that the stone chooses a member of the royal family every generation and grants them power to control its energy. At this every moment the chosen ones are King T'challa of Wakanda, Prince Kyoraku, third prince of Japanese royal family and lastly crown prince Loki Laufeyson of Norway. 

We have stone Stupa here on the base that traveled all the around the world before it was hidden in an ancient cave in India that confirms Laufey's claim that Aurgelmir's bloodline can control all four stones. It is this terrible fate Laufey knew haunted her nation and family for millennia resulting in blood shed and atrocities committed against their people. While Japan and Wakanda hid from the world in isolation, her country tried and failed many times to live peacefully with other nations.”

“ she believes Odin is after the stones and our top priority remains protecting the royal blood lines of the remaining three nations and eliminating Odin. S.H.I.E.L.D believes in stopping the mad man at all costs and this mission takes priority over all our other missions. The very best of my agents are working on this. ”

“ This brings us to the issue of the young crown prince. He cannot remain in his country where Odin can easily get his hands on him. We agree with the Queen that he should be taken somewhere safe and This is how you three come into this whole mess. You will be given full custody of the crown prince till he turns 18. Leave it to us to get rid of Odin and his chumps before that.” finished Fury taking a large sip of his cognac giving them a few minutes to process.

Pepper was first to speak, “ We can't just barge in there and demand for crown prince. They will kill us where we stand for disrespecting their Queen with slander. If it gets out that their Queen had a child with a commoner won't the crown prince lose his crown.”

“ Yes, they will be angry and few of them will storm off but they cannot do anything more than throw a hissy fit. This man here is not just any commoner; he has royal blood dating back centuries flowing through him.” Fury said lazily pointing at the older genius. All people in the room even Coulson turned as one and looked at Tony like he grew a second head. 

“ What don't look at me. This is the first time I am hearing this.” Tony said raising his hands in surrender.

“ Mr Stark, have you ever wondered why the British royals who looked down on every single one readily partied with you and much worse. Your mother Maria Stark is named after her mother Princess Anne-Marie of Denmark, wife of Constantine II, the last king of Greece. 

She is the beloved niece and goddaughter of Prince Philip, Duke of Edinburgh; king consort and grandfather of your ginger prince/ buddy Harry. Your father comes from a line of French lesser nobles. Your mother cut ties. changed her name and moved to America when her family opposed her marriage to a upstart bloody American. The royal family erased her from the family records and buried the connection but the truth remains. Tony can challenge the present Greece King Paul for his throne who inherited it from his maternal uncle. 

We can all rest our worries none of those nobles will question Loki's claim over Tony's filthy common blood.” quipped Fury with a grin that can give the cheshire cat run for money.

“ Why will they let us take the little prince all the way to America if the blue blood hates us so much.” asked Pepper voicing everyone's thoughts. It was agent Coulson who answered her.

“ Ms Potts, we all know what being at the top is like, people may think we live in pent houses surrounded by luxury all day long wasting investors money. Though it is true we enjoy certain luxuries, we work hard day and night making important decisions, running around and making sure the company survives. 

The monarchy also deal with the same everyday running their country, sitting in meetings and dealing with tons of paper work. In their case, they do it for slightly different reward compared to us, the right to rule and undying loyalty of their people. The women and riches is always an added bonus.

In this case the Norwegians have a motto; “ Divine will of the monarch.” Meaning the command of the king is to be carried out no matter the circumstances, more importantly the last command of a monarch. If the kings orders all the nobles to be hanged, crowning a beggar it will be carried out no questions raised. They can do the impossible but the price is their life..

The late Queen Laufey used this to make sure her child will remain safe by willing him under his biological father's care as her last command to her people. The high priest and keeper of records will ensure her will is fulfilled. Odin, nobles and people of Norway and its allies are bound by law and beliefs to fulfill the monarch's last request. The day after her funeral the council will assemble under High Priest and Records Keeper's guidance along with ally Kings and nobles. Her will read out loud for the assembled and steps will be taken to implement it.” 

“ King T'challa of Wakanda, Zayed Al Hassan Crown prince of U.A.E, Valdemar Putin of Russia, Crown Prince Naruhito of Japan and finally me, director of world security agency S.H.I.E.L.D will be overseeing the proceedings whereas Thyrm, uncle of the late Queen and high priest of Norway and Heimdall, the keeper of records and 32nd royal ambassador of Wakanda to Norway will be our allies from the inside.”

“ You will be accompanied by James Rhodes, agents Coulson and Romanoff until you get on the plane with the crown prince Loki. Princess Shuri will remain here with Ms Potts for their security. Once we are certain of your safety Agent Hill will personally escort them to Stark Mansion in Manhattan.” 

“ We will take separate jets and remain perfect strangers when we are inside the royal palace and any contact will be made by Coulson. It is of utmost priority that we extract the crown prince without any causality. We live at 08.00 three hours from now. You are dismissed until then and Agent Coulson will show you to your quarters.” said Fury dismissing them. 

Everyone walked out the room silently going to their quarters with heavy hearts.


	10. interlude 2- thor's dilemma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this story takes place in the future. What loki and thor lives might be like if Laufey only went missing . If odin was never the bad guy and they all lived as one happy family. Loki is still laufey and Tony's child and Thor and Hela are from Odin's previous marriages.
> 
> Laufey and Odin co rule and loki is the crown prince. Thor and hela hold important positions in the court. Loki attends school with his cousin and friends enjoying life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE*****  
> interlude chapters are for those who can't wait for thorki moments and they are the what ifs and maybes set in different worlds revolving around this story line. 
> 
> They are not spoilers. just alternate endings thrown out there for the readers pleasure.

“ Thor, what are you doing?” 

“ Eh, isn't this bad.” 

“ You're already sixteen right? This much is allowed right?” 

“ Eh ?”

“ That's right I am already grown up.”

“ Then It's fine.” 

“ Yeah, it's fine.”

“ I am happy.” 

“ Eh Thor, It feels weird.” 

“ What you don't like it? See It got hard here.”

“ Th...” 

“ Huh.”

“ Oh my.”

Loki looked around and found himself under his bed. He felt his pajama bottoms sticky and crusted. HE hurried to the bathroom before Clint could barge in and embarrass him.

He stripped his pants, underwear and set to washing them thinking of his dream, ' what to do. It's the first time this happened.'

' it felt pretty good.' ' I will go see him before school and apologize in any case.' 

Deciding to visit Thor in his office he got ready to school before his nanny came threatening. 

Thor felt a chill up his spine as he sat trying and miserably failing to make sense of his men's chicken scrawl. He knew his sister will kill him if he failed to submit the troops expense budget by evening. For life of him he couldn't understand how grown ass men could spend so much money on collectables and sweets. He shuddered at thought of him sitting in a pink frilly decorated bakery gobbling up sweet treats. So lost in his thoughts he failed to notice a certain delicate raven head entering his office and nearly sitting in his lap.

“ I'm really sorry.” 

The words jolted him from his thoughts and he jumped from his seat getting the pretty brunette tangled in his broad muscular arms resulting in them falling into the chair.

“ Loki, What the..? Don't scare me like that!” he said slowly untangling himself from his baby brother. Loki for his part remained perfectly content letting Thor move him as he liked. When they had proper distance between them Loki pouted saying, “ Good Morning Thor."

“ Say that first and don't sneak up on others like that. You're our crown prince do you understand..” said Thor getting into his standard lecture mode while Loki thought about his dream earlier.

“ Are you listening to me. Do you what time it is ? You will be late for school. And why do you say, I'm really sorry?” he asked developing a tick on his forehead looking at the raven head's dazed expression.

Loki blushed going pink to his ears and refused to meet the older man's eye mumbling, “ Eheh.., Beca.. because I'm feeling guilty? That is...” he blushed even redder mumbling, “ I'm really sorry OK. I am going to school.Have a good day.” he shouted the last part running away at his full speed. 

Lunch break on rooftop of Frigga Academy of excellence.

“ This morning when I woke up, I wet my bed.” said Loki making his friend and cousin Leah choke on her sandwich.

“ Eh..”

“ The white stuff right!” questioned Savd who was napping in the corner.

“ Say it right! Loki. People will misunderstand.” said Angrboda from beside a blushing Sigyn who looked few moments away from passing out.

“ So how was it? Is it true that it feels really good?” 

“ I heard it feels better than masturbation. Did It?” asked Angrboda and Svad.

“ Yeah It was intense.” said Loki with a blush averting his eyes and poking at his sandwich.

Leah sighed bringing up the latest gossip diverting attention from her cousin. She knew it will take him a while to recover and join reality.

10 pm at Volstag's Pub.

“ Come on Thor, Have some fun. All you do is train or sit in your moldy office and glare. Live once in a while, will ya.” shouted a tipsy Amora hanging off his shoulder dragging the blonde into Volstag's pub. 

They were met with shouts of his men and some of the palace guard chanting, “ Loki, Loki, Loki, Crown prince, crown prince......”

The women were shouting, “ Hela, Hela , Hela...” and Thor realized a second too late what he was seeing. His sister and little brother are chugging ale directly from the barrel while his men cheered on them. He pushed his way through the crowd catching Loki by his hand and dragging him outside silencing the crowd. Hela shouted something at him mother hen but he paid no heed.

He half dragged and half carried a full on giggly drunk Loki to his room before he turned to lecture him. Loki caught him off guard hugging him and sniffing his neck.

“ Thor, you found me. I saw you twice today. No, no three times counting my dream.”

“ You took my xxxxx in your xxxxx and licked my xxxx before you took me. You smell so good.”

“ oh, I am hard. I want to do perverted things to you.” confessed Loki attacking the blonde's neck biting and kissing.

Thor stood shock still, he felt his mind melting and escaping from his ears. A harsh nip from Loki brought him back to present when he felt something poking his thigh. 

He recalled Loki's previous words and his mind came back online; he pushed the teen away harshly watching him fall hard on his bed. Loki looked flushed disheveled, he could see his hard nipples not to mention his erection. He appeared innocent and wanton the more he looked at him. He hurried to the door and locked it for a good measure before hightailing to his office.

Thor huddled under the wolf skin he kept in his office shutting his eyes tight, willing his mind to go blank. When that failed he wondered what he had done wrong to be in such a situation. He thought of how he failed to notice his 16 year old step brother, ten years his junior developing feelings for him. He tried to recollect when Loki stopped being his adorable 3 foot shadow to the walking sex crazed siren he saw a feet moments ago. 

He wondered if it was his fault that Loki is confusing his feelings for family with love. He recalled many people telling him he pampered and spoiled the little prince. Even their mother complained that Loki is too attached to him. But how could he not do that when every time he remembers a tiny frail 2 year old Loki crying his eyes out at the news of his mother's supposed death. How he cried and cried with no adult to spare him a moment with the kingdom in turmoil and Queen dead or missing. He remembers carrying a fragile unresisting Loki in his arms to the abandoned watch tower and watching him cry himself to sleep. 

He can still feel how thin and weightless the little prince felt that day and how alone he was surrounded by high walls of the palace. He hated himself for staying away from his father's new family loathing this little child for taking away his father while the prince suffered in his own. That day he vowed to protect this little boy and be the best brother in the world. He remained by Loki's side and trained hard to become a man worthy to stand by the crown prince. He watched on with parental love and affection as the little prince grew and blossomed into a wonderful, clever and mischievous boy.

He decided to ignore Loki's confession as drunken ramblings and with a new lecture on dangers of underage drinking and consequences he went to sleep hoping to forget this whole day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me if you like this story i will further continue this story in a separate mini short series.


	11. Norway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony arrives in Norway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> laufey liking tropical fruit is just me craving mangoes. Jasmine is a type of small white petaled flower found in Asia with rich scent. I used Jasmine to go with mangoes which I found first originated in Asia so there you have a new chapter.
> 
> Tony may seem uncaring of Laufey's death but can you blame him he just had a stint with death twice in span of a year. He is in the process of grieving and it is new to him. He needs to learn that showing hurt is okay and people care for him. he will learn slowly as the story progress.

55555555555555555555555555555

* * *

“ Tony I don't like this. Let me come with you.” said Pepper when they reached their quarters.

“ Pep, It's best you stay here safe and protected. This thing is messing with my head, knowing you're safe will help me worry less. Fury is right. We don't know what we are walking into. I want you to remain here safe. I will ask J.AR.V.I.S to send a suit up here.” said Tony typing furiously on his stark phone.

“ I will come get you when things quiet down.” he says not looking at her.

“ Ok. I will stay. Call me when you touch down.” said Pepper knowing she lost him.

“ Get some rest Pep. I will go see how the preparations are going.” he said kissing her goodbye.

“ Goodbye Tony.” he was out of the door barely registering the words.

* * *

**At S.H.I.E.L.D hangars.**

**“ Well Gentlemen,** lets get going. What are we waiting for?” hollered Tony walking down the steel ramp with a bottle in hand.

“ Mr Stark, I take it you found our liquor cabinet.” quipped a red headed woman in a black secretary suit balancing on dangerously pointed heels standing beside Rhodey.

“ Well, the occasion calls for it. Do I know you from some where? Miami... Monaco, yeah sounds familiar ?” he said giving her a lecherous grin.

“ I would advise you against it, Mr Stark. Miss Romanoff is our best assassin.”

“We are ready for takeoff.” said Coulson joining him nimbly and taking his bottle away.

They boarded a civilian looking jet and the genius fell asleep before they even took off.

* * *

_**Three months ago in the private royal quarters of Norwegian Palace, Akershus Fortress.** _

“ No Loki, you are holding too long. Loosen your grip and concentrate.” said a woman dressed in all black clearly frustrated with the child's subpar efforts.

The said child sniffed trying to hold back his tears before releasing the arrow which fell to the ground with a thunk missing the target by 20 feet. He looked at the floor littered with several arrows and then at the bare practice target dropping the bow and letting his tears fall.

The woman made a growling sound before advancing on the child making him cower and cry out, “ MOOr, Mor. I hate it. Mor, you are hurting me.”

“ Loki you will LEARN THIS AND YOU WILL NOT LEAVE this room until you get it right. Now stand up and pick up your bow.” she shouted forcing her two year old to pick up the bow.

“ Your Highness. Please, the young prince needs rest. Its been six hours since the lesson started. We shouldn't expect him to master archery in a day. Please give it a rest.” pleaded the nanny from the sidelines since the Queen forbid him entry three hours ago.

“ He needs to learn this. Loki, Mother knows you can do this dear heart. Pick up your gear and aim; my little hawk.” spoke Laufey straining to control her temper hoping the words will sooth her child.

The child shied away from his mother's touch afraid and broke into a run towards his nanny hoping he will protect him from this cold angry stranger who looked a lot like his mother. He is certain that outside these walls he will find his mother at her desk who will kiss his forehead, give warm hugs and make his pains go away.

Clint caught the little child running for the doors but the Queen ambushed the duo making the child cry harder. She tried taking the child from the nanny when a deep voice stopped her in her tracks,

“ My Queen, let go of the crown prince. You are hurting your son.” The Queen slowly turned to look at the golden eyed man standing by the doors and then at the shaking child watching her in pure fright. The events of the day dawned on her and she felt herself collapsing to the ground with Loki in her hands.

Clint rushed forward to catch the Queen, the little prince freed himself from his mother and ran to the open doors. The nanny looked at the queen then the man before he followed his charge.

With fading footsteps of the nanny and crown prince, the golden eyed man moved from his place going to the sobbing woman, he helped her up and guided her to her private office. He helped himself to some whiskey from her private collection before sitting on the coffee table waiting for her to speak.

It took her 10 minutes before she spoke the words running through her head since she received a letter from Brunhilde.

“ I am going to die. I don't have much time.I just wanted Loki be the one to light my pyre when it happens. I never meant to scare him or or hu.. hurt him. I.. I just....” she sniffed letting the fresh set of tears escape.

Heimdall remained silent offering her his glass saying a single word, “ When?”

“ Two, three months. I am leaving Akershus in 3 days. It is too dangerous for Loki if I remain here.”

“ I will give the signal.” spoke Heimdall walking away. When he was out of the door he added, “ Let me serve you one last time my Queen.”

The Queen rushed to her son's chambers begging for forgiveness. She spent the next three days with the little prince cancelling all her meetings. On the fourth day she was gone before the little prince was up.

Since then, Heimdall spent an hour every day with the crown prince teaching him archery.

“ Tony, we are here. We are in Oslo royal airport. Come on buddy, we are moving.” said Rhodey shaking his best friend awake.

“ Stop, I am up.” hissed the genius standing up and getting in line to descend.

He had a killer headache, all the noise and high pitched complaints of other guests made it worse. He followed Coulson and the gang into a black vehicle which took them to the American Embassy. He separated from the team going into the nearest unoccupied room falling asleep.

“ Anthony, Anthony Wake up. Wake up. I am bored.” whined Laufey shaking a passed out genius.

“ Nnn. Nhh. Stawp Go to sweep.” mumbled Tony dragging her down with an arm around her waist.

“ But Tony I waaant too seeee Mt Fuji. They are having Hanami season and I want to drink sake, eat Sakura mocchi, wear a kimino and have a picnic at the base of Mt Fuji.” she whined pinching his cheeks.

“ Soaking in hot springs, drinking rice wine, wearing yukatas with no underwear and sleeping in a single futon with yes or no pillows.” smirked Tony lazily batting her hands away.

“ Your dirty mind is showing Tony.” she laughed kissing his nose.

“ So we will go ? I will pack our stuff and get the jet ready.” she said getting up.

“ Sheesh, What's your obsession with trees ? You turned my tower into a mini jungle. Planning to take over America with one tree at a time or what?” said the genius drawing her back into his arms.

“ Tony, I will die if I don't have trees. What It's true. If you don' believe ask Hilde. My family no I should my people, religion revolves around trees.”

“Our relation with trees is long and mysterious.We worship the Yggdrasil, the cosmic tree.We,the house of Augelmir believe the trees act as a link between living and afterlife. The valley of Tourne, the very place my first ancestor Augelmir built his kingdom houses 13000 trees two planted for very child born into the royal house one at their birth and one at their 10th birthday.”

“ My mother planted a cherry tree when I was born. She wished for me to become spoilt cherished princess of our people. When I turned 10 I choose a mango tree hoping I will have mangoes all year round. Stop don't laugh. I was a kid back then and obsessed with tropical fruits, people in the past choose far worse. And you know what i will say no more.” pouted the princess turning away from the snickering genius.

“ Sor.. Sorry, Ha.. hahahaha. I will stop. I will. Don't hit me. It's just the image of a tiny you stomping your legs and throwing tantrums is soo....No, stop. Sorry. I am done. See.” smiled the genius dodging the pillow.

“ And what happened ? Did it fail to sprout and you cried your eyes out making your parents to buy you a boat load of mangoes and passing a new law mandating every house hold to grow a mango tree.” said Tony finally capturing the raven head princess and proceeded to tickle her into submission. After an hour of wrestling, tickling and all sorts of little dirty tricks they lay together catching their breath. Tony moved closer running his hands through her silky hair marveling how soft it is.

“ So what happened next ?” he asked kissing her soft thin lips.

“ I will tell you if you will agree to come to flower viewing.” she said nipping at his jaw.

“ How about we go to a apple orchard and drink wine under blooming trees next week. The orchard has its own ranch, a natural spring and a mini waterfall. We can dress up if you want.” he said gently biting her left cheek before claiming her lips once again.

“ Fine. I will pick your dress for the picnic. Look forward to it.”

“ So now that it is done tell me what happened to your tree?” he asked.

“ Let me tell you Tony, my tree is good and healthy. It is 9 years old, 23 foot tall. It bears fruit every march to June and the fruit taste like cherries and mango.” she said smugly sitting on him smirking.

“ Yeah right and I am 8 feet tall.” snorted Tony.

“ I think you can use a few extra inches. I agree.” she laughed at his offended look.

“ But I am not joking Tony, that place is sacred and magical. I know I know I am a scientist first and foremost but believe me when I say that place is magical. No one other than our family can enter the valley and if any one tries they get lost in a maze for days before they are found and arrested; it contains all sorts of trees tropical, evergreen, desert. That valley is considered the final resting place of gods protected by ancient spirits and wolves.”

“ When a royal dies his next of kin enters the valley to cut down the tree planted at his birth. The wood is used to build a resting boat for the deceased and his favorite belongings. We set it afloat on the river flowing through the valley and light it on fire. Legends say our ancestors can be called back to the living world using a branch of their second tree. The second tree acts as a link between living and dead providing a place for the soul to stay.

The two trees are planted side by side and when the first tree is cut down it merges with the second tree and they become one by end of the year indicating his certain death. It represents our mortal body dying and becoming one with nature.”

“ Wow that took a sudden gory turn.” said Tony trying to make light of the serious situation.

“ Yes it did. Now let me up. I am hungry and you have three missed calls from Stane.” she said huffing at him.

“ Are you angry ? You know how I am. I joke.” he tried at the princess walking away.

“ Shit. Laufey, Laufey. I am sorry.” he shouted after her.

“ I am not angry. I need to use the rest room.” she shouted from the outside.

0000

He opened his eyes finding them wet. He thought back on his dream wondering why he saw that particular one now. He remembered them dressing in Victorian era dresses for the picnic, drinking wine, splashing in the freezing waters, riding a single horse making out very few feet. It was one of their best memories untouched by reality away from lies, deceit.

How he hated and loved that single memory in the coming years when she left him for her people and when she rejected his half thought, hasty proposal when he learned of her marriage. How can she, half his age see through him pealing back years and years of carefully built facade and persona.

He was so proud of his great acting skills but then she came along with her black laces, black eye liners, clever green eyes knocking off the fucking towers and moats that he built around his little cold heart dragging her blue bordering on black throne with silly throw pillows bolting it down with her witty words and crazy ideas refusing to leave.

When he got his shit right, ready to move on she went and got herself killed. Why did she not contact him. It made him wonder if she ever relied on him all those times they were together. He felt like someone punched him repeatedly knowing he wasn't there for her. He hoped that was not the case with their child. He knew first hand how a parent especially a father can fuck up a child causing irreparable damage for years to come. He vowed to try his best to be a good father to his son.

“ Jarvis, order a bunch of Jasmine flowers.” said Tony looking at the windows watching the night sky.

“ Ordered to be delivered today by 8.00 am, Sir.” said the AI.

“ I better get ready ready. We don't want the crown prince thinking his father is a bum now do we.” said the genius walking into the bathroom.

“ We certainly don't want that Sir.”

000000

“Mr Stark, This is the schedule for today's events. This tag here is your identification as representative of USA here to pay our condolences. We will be received by High Ambassdor Sigyn along with various other ambassadors. We will maintain the ruse until the announcement is made and then you will take the crown prince and leave quietly. What we are doing here is quiet dangerous and new. I hope we will succeed with minimal drama.” said Coulson handing out briefing material and name tags to the three assembled.

“We will be leaving as soon as my men give the signal. Agent Hill is monitoring the situation from the head quarters and so will I.”

“Mission Loki is on. Do not act on your own. Avoid confrontation. Miss Romanoff will handle the grunt work if the need arises. The mission will end when we arrive safely at Stark's Malibu mansion with Clint Barton and Crown Prince Loki Laufeyson.”


	12. intrigue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony catches a glimpse his son Loki laufeyson and it leaves him raw and aching. Things come to a precipice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bold sentences indicate strong emotions like anger or shouting. Emotions are finally catching up with Tony.

Day of the funeral.

Rhodey tried and failed to get the genius talk. Since the news broke Tony   
reverted back more and more to his previous demeanor. Its frustrating and sad. But that has always been his way of coping. It made him wonder if he ever saw his best friend cry. He remembered a young 16 yr Tony standing tight lipped and silent at his parents funeral refusing to lean on Jarvis. Two years later he stood the same when they buried Jarvis. He got roaring drunk and ended up wrecking two bars and three ribs that night. It took him five years before he was finally ready to speak of that night. He learnt over time that the more the genius tries to cover up the worse is the damage. He hopes the genius will confide in Pepper if not him or else they will be looking at full break down in near future. 

Tony looked out of the black nondescript car and saw the streets filled with banners and flags in a particular shade of blue not Arctic nor Cerulean but in between representing the royal house of Laufey. He saw many people particularly children and young adults wearing greens and gold ( Laufey's colors) deviating from standard mourning colors of midnight blues and blacks. As they neared the royal fortress he looked in awe at the enormous blue wolf gateway that appeared to be made of living ice. When they passed through it he noted the gateway was craved out of blue solid rock in the same shade as the banners. He looked around noticing the hundreds and hundreds of trees, plants, climbers and creepers covering every inch of the fortress; stunning the onlookers with their fat green leaves, bulbous flowers and sweet scent making them wonder if they have stepped into a tropical forest or another planet all together.

No wonder Laufey made such as fuss of having trees when she stayed at the tower. The thought brought another pang which he ignored for another time preferably with booze strong enough to induce a mini coma. He got down after Coulson and Rhodey when the car stopped leaving them with a auburn haired woman who looked very young to hold the post of high commissioner and her plethora of hassled maids and servants. They were directed into a chamber lined with portraits of past rulers through halls craved out the same cerulean stone that seemed to glow in the morning light. He noticed Natasha slip away while their guide droned about gravity of the day and expected decency. He looked around and noticed various high profile guests and dignitaries from royalty to business men spread about the chambers.He spies Rhodey coming at him from the corner of his eye so he hurries to greet the nearest english ambassador Everette Ross and his husband Sherlock Holmes.

He stood by the Portrait of Augelmir, the first patriarch (very likely from the early bronze age) painted in abstract shades of blue with ridges and scars marking his entire figure, when Natasha invades his personal space before whispering, “ Prince Loki is in the care of his uncle, the banished prince. Preparations are complete for his departure.” she left his side before he could respond or do anything.

He finds himself sitting heavily in the nearby chair at the thought of his son. Its hits him that he is not the only one affected by Laufey's death.His minds refuses to cooperate repeating the image of a frail 2 yr old Loki too young to comprehend death, teary eyed wondering why his mother is nowhere to be found . The thought of those green eyes lost and grieving makes him shudder with tears betraying him at the most pertinent time.He covers his mouth in time to stop the sound leaving his throat and alerting the others in the room. He is thankful to see Rhodey and Coulson covering his view of the room.

It helps when Odin in his full battle regalia enters the room moments later giving them something else to focus on.

“ Gentlemen, I bid you welcome. It is kind of you to join us to lend us your strength in our mourning. I am afraid our hospatality is not what it should be. The loss of our Queen has struck the least of us.” 

“ Gunnar here will lead you to the mausoleum to pay your final respects. My wif.. the La..late” he stopped looking away for a brief moment before he continued.

“ The queen would appreciate your presence. Excuse me.” Odin walked away looking for all others like the perfect grieving husband overcome by the grim fate of his wife. He felt anger clouding his mind. He wants to run after the jerk, scream and.. and punch him until he confessed, then maybe kill him or or.. he doesn't know. All he knows is he is hurting and Odin is there and he needs to do something before he walks free.

But before he can go after Odin, Natasha grips his shoulder make him nearly drop the basket of Jasmine. The scent of the flowers brings him back to the grim reality, he feels the anger draining leaving him exhausted. He cradles the basket to his chest refusing to look at others before joining the others.

He follows the crowd through the halls and then outside through a maze garden before they come to a stop outside a dome covered with plant life. He wondered for a brief moment how the staff kept the bugs away from the palace.

He goes to sit on the white marble stairs watching the others move into the nearby gazebo with the palace staff waiting on them. He checks his bracelet for Jarvis making sure he still has him. He spots Okoye speaking to a man in golden armor and hopes she doesn't bother him.

He sits there for an hour watching everyone pay their respect before he chooses to go inside. The midnight blue cavernous structure created to resemble a natural icy cave, the soft sound of bubbling water fountain and the cold air whooshing through made the hairs stand on the back of his neck. It reminded him of his captivity, he felt the air become lighter and his breath coming in wheezy gasps. He realized at the back of his mind he was just a few moments away from a full blown attack. He tried to lie down when a blur of something black jumped at him knocking him into a vase. The guards, Rhodey and few others rush in while the blur transforms into a fricking cat sinking its claws into his shoulder effectively cutting his attack short. He drew in a breath feeling the cool air fill his lungs lying down and repeated until he felt like himself. He waved away Rhodey and his fussing with a little laugh saying brightly,

“ Thought the Queen was angry at me for something I did. Nothing serious just a cat. If you will excuse me I am on my way to pay my respects.”  
He said walking into the inner chamber unaware of offended looks of the royal guards. 

As he reached the inner chamber his eyes were drawn to Laufey's portrait in emerald gown wearing a crown studded with rubies and sapphires. She looked somehow fierce and delicate with her thin lips stretched in a genuine smile, the kinds of which She rarely gifted anyone when you truly impress her or truly challenge her. He looked at the empty viking boat/ coffin surrounded by all kinds of flowers that no doubt cost a fortune. He felt himself making a involuntary sound more like a laugh than a sob. He felt silly at the way he reacted just moments ago. He is willing to bet all his iron man suits that Laufey will snort and call them all stupid at the way they are behaving. She would most likely sneer at the excessive money wasted. For Christ's sake they couldn't recover even a single piece of her body. 

If she was watching from afterlife at this farce she would scoff and tut at him, calling him an eternal fool. She never liked sad, gloomy or touchy feelings and she hated emotions with a vengeance. Her way of grieving involved getting roaring drunk and pick fights with people two times her size reducing the opponent into a crying mess with few choice words before stealing food from kitchens and falling asleep half way through inhaling it. 

He placed his basket carefully by the boat peaking inside to make a mental note of all things in the boat they chose to burn. He spied a forest green cape and silver circlet that he recognized among the things carefully laid inside. He stood there looking at her picture waiting for the tears surprised when none came. He figured that is just like him to be stone cold at the funeral of his only love. How fucked was he. He walked away to join the gang before his inner demons caught upto him.

\--00000000000000000000000

“ Tony.” said Rhodey joining the genius's side. He stopped at his best friend's expression.

“ Come, we have rooms in the west side of the palace. Rest before the ceremony.” he said directing him away from the place.

0000000000000000000

Knock, knock,knock.

He hoped that Rhodey will go away if he ignores him long enough. But no such luck when he sees the doors open. He is stunned for a second when T'challa, the king of Wakanda walks in uninvited, he puts on what he hopes is a smile greeting him.

“ T'challa or Should I say your highness.” 

“ T'challa is fine.” said the king before sitting opposite Tony.

“ So What do you want ? Make it quick I have things to get to.” he spoke turning away from his associate and business partner.

If he was affronted he showed no signs of it. He replied, “ I am here to meet the father of my godson and to inform him that right this moment the inner palace is in turmoil with the council and lords questioning sanity of Laufey at the revelations. I will be called upon to cast my support in afew hours after which they will go public with the Late Queen's will. I am here to reassure myself, I am in the right acceding to Laufey's decision. ” 

“ What is wrong with you people. Laufey is dead because of her hare brained schemes most likely killed by her husband. He is after your supposed god son. All Fury and..an Coulson and You can ta...talk about is politics or some powerful artifact or some such shit an.. You don't care about her d...de..death or.. or the perpetrator. You and even her talk as if her death was imminent, done deal like like... ladies night one dollar beer or bird soaring in the sky or some...something simple an..and inane everyday event.” he shouted red faced standing with his fists clenched, nails digging into his palm.

T'challa remained silent feeling his doubts easing by a few degrees watching the inventor seethe. He remained skeptical of Laufey's decision of willing Loki to the inventor based on their past association with the inventor coming across as callous spoiled heir. To witness the man display real emotions not his usual cold emotionless facade felt like an accomplishment. He felt the rage, the fury of injustice is better than naught in these trying times. He turned to the inventor and replied icily,

“ Mr Stark from what I gathered it was you who chose to come between the Late Queen and her consort. If you think You will walk away unscathed pardon you for being ignorant. Three years ago you made a choice and you knew it will have consequences. Either you man up and deal with it or go back to your old ways. The sole reason for us having this dialogue is to assure the well being of my godson above all.” 

“ We, Wakanda will stand by our oath to support Laufey in her decision. That does not mean we are any happy with it. We can and will take all cautions to ensure his well being.” 

Having said his piece the wakanda King exited the room before the genius can reply. 

Tony let himself collapse into the vacated chair feeling raw cursing his inconsideration.

00000000000000000000000 

“ Things are far too quite. I can't shake off this feeling something huge is gonna happen.” whispered Agent Clint Barton aka Clint Spicer dressed in servant's uniform serving tea to the agent standing by the bookshelves.

“ I don't think Odin will make his move. He is in for the long game. Is the crown prince secured.” asked Coulson not meeting the nanny's eyes.

“ The royal guard and Okoye have him and Princess Hela. Thor is in the summer castle banned from stepping into the palace. What went down at the council meeting, Prince Helblindi is very upset?” replied Clint buttering a piece of toast.

“ Odin took the news too calmly and it is making everyone nervous. He shot down few higher lords calling for his crowning with such calm and deadly accuracy even Fury is baffled what his end game is. Keep an close eye on Loki at the funeral and Natasha will lookout for Odin and his men.” he said walking sipping his tea.

“ Nat's here. Good. I will go back now.” said the blonde agent before slipping away undetected.

00000000000000000000000

“we will be placed in the viewing boxes along with other guests overlooking the sacred valley where the funeral rites will be held. The royal priest;Thyrm will start the ceremony ringing a golden bell signifying the start of the the Queen's final passage. Crown Prince Loki, as her only remaining blood kin is duty bound to fire the arrow to torch the pyre. Thyrm will set out on a horse following the burning boat into the valley marking the end of ceremony. It is followed by a feast similar to the one the queen will be greeted with by her brethren in the afterlife. Participation is optional for the visitors. The inner council will convene to carryout the Late Queen's will when Thyrm returns to the palace witnessing the completion of the ceremony with the entire nation as witness. 

This is where you come in Stark. The discontent lords will try to get a raise out of you. But Your position as Greece's true heir places you far above all those gathered save the crown prince and Regent. You will stand before the gathered and accept the charge of the young prince and make an oath. You will not engage with the reporters or dissenters until we land in Malibu with the crown prince safe in our custody. Natasha and Rhodey will serve as your guard while I will handle the media circus.Is that clear. We will be leaving in 20 minutes.” 

0000000000000000000

Tony looked at the people in the streets openly crying. He turned around and found Helblindi and his family of three dressed in blacks and purples marking them commons surrounded by guards wearing black. He sighed in frustration not finding what he was looking for. He looked at the people below hoping to catch a glimpse of his child but to no avail. As the clock ticked away he felt the sense of dread rising threatening to swallow him whole when at last his Odin entered the valley making way for his son with Thyrm on his left and Heimdall on his right. The young prince (no other way to put it looked regal even with his tear streaked face ) wore the royal cerulean robes similar to some traditional western mourning dress with a thin silver circlet keeping his black from covering his face. He struggled under the weight of onyx quiver but his pinched brow and determined set of shoulders prevented them from lending a hand. He came to a stop at the raised wooden platform built with his size in mind unloading his burden carefully before turning to the old wooden bow covered with runes fixed in place to help the little child. He took out a rough handcrafted wooden arrow with its tip wrapped in oil soaked muslin handing it to the head priest. 

A young man with striking red hair came forward holding a round bronze disk inlaid with runes, offering it to the royal priest. The assembled went silent at the sight of the sacred bell. the priest struck the disk once twice and thrice producing a booming sound echoing through the valley before dying down leaving silence in its wake. the assembled; citizens and royals alike bowed deep following the sound. 

Then the hand maidens and ladies in waiting started humming a deep sorrowful melody with no words only sounds and emotions that combined to produce a sense of mad euphoria which crescends to immense sense of loss and departure leaving them shaken and dewy eyed. When they are done the royal guard stepped forward carrying the funeral boat before setting it afloat with the people offering one last prayers and teary farewell. Tony felt his heart clench seeing his son cry anew. The young child shrieked calling for his mother jumping of the platfrom to follow the the boat wading into the ice cold river waters. Odin managed to catch him,he held him firmly in his arms trying to soothe the distraught child who struggled to get away and chase after his mother. It took the combined effort of Odin, Helblindi and hand maidens to calm him down. He clung to Odin hiding in the safety of the father's arms while Thyrm hurried through the remaining rituals. At last when Thyrm stepped forward with torch and arrow in hands, Loki emerged from his father's side carefully taking the arrow and drawing his bow taunt turning to the head priest to set it aflame.He wiped his face of tears and concentrated on the floating boat. He wavered a few seconds letting the tears flow with an occasional sob before he released the arrow. The arrow sailed true and hit the target setting the cloth on fire. Loki refused to look away watching the funeral boat get completely engulfed in flames weeping for his mother unaware of the world around him. He watched the boat becoming smaller and smaller when the sound of a horse broke his reverie startling him. He looked around searching the crowd before he broke down into heart wrenching sobs refusing his father's touch. A young girl stepped forward from the sidelines and carried the young prince away.

Tony shut his eyes unable to watch his child's distress. He felt the full burden of sadness, anger and helplessness come crashing down draining him of all his strength. The image of the child ( perfect resemblance of his lost love) made all the things he was putting off for later date all very real and very present. He felt his heart drowning in all these wretched emotions having ignored them for so long. 

The sight of his young child's tear stained face brought back memories of his own parents death. Seeing Loki clinging to Odin like his life depended on it brought a wave of tears to his eyes. He was so focused on his child that he missed the moment the arrow was shot setting the pyre on fire. He watched his son gaze intensely at the floating pyre before snapping into grim reality of world without his mother breaking into sobs. He watched a young woman take his child from his sight feeling helpless. He followed Rhodey to his rooms away from the solemn feast. He stayed awake replaying the scene again and again till sleep took him into its hold. He woke up sweating from a nightmare with a strangled cry. He dressed for the council counting the hours before he can finally hug his child. 

00000000000000000000000

“ Loki, dearheart. Mother has something important to tell you. Will you promise me something ?” asked Laufey settling the little prince in his bed. 

“ Yes mama. Anything folr you.” said the freshly washed child turning this way and that, searching for a comfortable position to sleep fussing with his forest green blanket. When he found the perfect spot he looked around calling for his kitty. 

“ Siffy, Siffy Where alre you. Its time for bed. The Nidhogg will eat you if lroam the halls at night. Siffy, get in you bed.” said the raven child looking around wildly for his kitten.

“ Loki baby, clint will find Sif and make her sleep. I want you to pay attention to me my little mischief maker. This is very important. Sweety.” said Laufey wrapping him in her arms before settling under the blankets.

“ Loki baby, Mama needs to go away for sometime. Remember what I told you about Anthony. You will go to live with him when mama goes away.” she said kissing his forehead to hide her tears.

“ like ambass....ambassdal visit mama? Shuli's home?” the child asked tilting his head to look at his mother with a confused expression. 

She willed her tears away facing her son, “ Yes, honey but much longer. Clint will go with you.Anthony and lady Pepper will take care of you and keep you safe. I want you to be good for them okay my dear heart.”

Loki felt his eyes well watching his mother cry. He cried, “ Mama, I don't want to go. I want to stay with you. Mama, mama I.. I .. a.m..... s...” he dissolved into sobs clinging to his mother.

“ Loki, promise me you will go with Anthony when I am gone. Swear by Ymir you will go with him.” she said clutching her child close.

“ NNOOOOOONo. I won't mama, Mama. Do..don't gooo... hic hic.. take me with you. Please mama, mama.” he cried harder at the thought of his mother leaving.

“ I have to go away, dearheart. I want you to promise me you will go with Tony. Please baby loo..” 

She paused to get her tears under control before continuing, “ Look at me baby. I love you. I love you with all my heart and I want you to do this for me.” 

“ luv youu.. hic.. hic.. mama. Doo..nn't go.o.oo. Ta..TAake mmmeee wit with yo.....ou” cried the little prince clinging to his mother.

The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> loki in the story may seem too advanced for a two yr old.so i gave him lisp where he pronounces R as LLrrr.

**Author's Note:**

> I


End file.
